The Brutal Loss
by Kaoko Arai
Summary: Not long after Ran's death Shinichi seemed to have lost all hope to live... pursuing Gin recklessly and unprepared has left him fatally injured. Death by his side Shiho marched in for his rescue. Will she be able save both their lives from the wrecking building covered in flames? What does she do when Shinichi insists that she should leave him for her better chance of survival?
1. The Confession & The Last Moments

**The Brutal Loss**

**N/A:** This is the edited version of the 'Brutal Lost'. The editing and correcting was all done by a faithful and trustful friend of mine… Tacticwolf! She kindly accepted my humble offer to edit this respectful work. And she has done an amazingly good job… she has corrected my mistakes I had done, and added more details to the story. If you have read the one before this, then I suggest you read it again and tell us your opinion of this edited version. And then, another member kindly corrected my mistakes, her name is… HalfAngel! She was very good at explaining where my mistakes were and I learned from them a lot. Thank you HalfAngel! You should be my English teacher (LOL)

**P.S. **Thank you both so much!**  
**

**~oOo~**

**Summary:** Haahh~ just find out yourselves…! I warn you to have handkerchiefs with you, in case you might cry…

**Characters:** Shiho Miyano, Hiroshi Agasa, Shinichi Kudo, Gin (only name mentioned), Perry (I don't know him, just name mentioned), etc.

**Genre:** Tragedy, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Thrill, etc.

**~oOo~**

**One Shot, part 1: Shiho's confession and Shinichi's last moments…**

**Abandoned building – 10:35 PM**

The building exploded and flames quickly spread out to every corner. Shiho looked around desperately, waiting in great suspense for Shinichi to come back out, having gone into the building to pursue Gin and Perry.

Shiho couldn't wait any longer. Her feet began to move on towards the building to check on Kudo, as if they had a mind of their own.

"No, it's dangerous!" shouted Professor Agasa as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from taking another step.

"But Kudo-kun is still in there!" cried Shiho.

"Shinichi-kun would manage to get away somehow," he said, grief hanging on every word. He wanted to believe his words, but he himself didn't trust what he was saying. He had been told by Shinichi not to enter the building no matter what happens.

"_Even if anything were to happen to me, you must get away from here. Whatever happens, don't ever step inside the building… no matter what…! And prevent Haibara from doing anything stupid."_

"But, he'll die!" she yelled at Agasa.

"They couldn't rid of him that easily… I know him…" he said nervously. Agasa was worried too. He wanted to check on him, but he couldn't leave Ai-kun alone. He took out his cell-phone and dialled the police headquarters.

As Agasa turned his head to another direction, ignoring Agasa's warnings, Shiho ran towards the building. Her heart beat fast; her breaths were coming in quick and rapid gasps, her eyes widened. She had a bad feeling; as if something was going to happen.

The flames roared and licked the sides of the building as it grew bigger. Shiho tried to find an entrance in the mass of flames.

Noticing a small gap in between walls, she moved carefully towards it, trying to avoid the flames.

She surveyed her surroundings. There was only fire and flames spreading fiercely… nothing else, but smokes and ashes.

Shiho coughed as she choked on some smoke… her eyes went red. She covered her nose and mouth with her arm.

She began her search throughout the building.

She broke into one of the rooms, but nothing but flames were found.

Entering the second door she found more of the blazing fire and murky smoke, swarming fiercely and trying to take her in.

One room after another, she found nothing, nothing but more flames…

Then she heard something.

Her heart did a flip inside her chest.

_What is it?_

The sound of loud breathing, grunting and coughing reached her ears. It had to be a person; nothing else could be inside the building except a person.  
She could only wonder… _Could it possibly be him? Could it?_

The sound took place at the end of the corridor. It came from a room, not yet completely engulfed in flames.

Her vision had gotten a bit blurry, but she still managed to run. She ran towards the room, flames almost lighting the rims of her shirt aflame.

She prayed… she panted… she ran… until she reached the room with the voice.

Nervously she entered. It was dead silent except for the crackling of the flames. The fire still didn't reach its way through this room. Leaning against the wall, a teenage boy sat there breathing rapidly. Blood was running down his face. His clothes were covered with blood and dirt. His eyes were swollen. His body leaned helplessly against the wall. He gripped the left side of his stomach, blood pouring down over his hands. Sweat beaded his forehead as his face was twisting in pain.

"Kudo-kun!" yelled Shiho as she recognized his face. She ran towards him, her face stricken with worry and fear.  
She held him in her arms, "Kudo-kun, are you alright?" she cried, "Kudo-kun!"

"Ha- Haibara…" Shinichi muttered, "Why… are you here? I… told you—"

"I-idiot!" she shouted at him, "Look what's happened to you! You put yourself in danger and now look what happened…! You had no idea how worried we were…"

"I- I'm sorry…" he croaked, "I was careless… they got me…" he said regretfully,

"anyway, it's dangerous here… hu-hurry up and get out of here while you can…" he coughed out blood, breathing in some air before finishing up his sentence, "You can still… make it…"

"I'll not go without you…" she said, "I'll get you out of here… the professor had probably called the ambulance and the police… I—"

"No…" Shinichi murmured, "I'm dying…" he said with a bitter smile on his face, his swollen eyes closed, "they've got me in my vital organs… I know… I can feel it… I- will… never make it…" his voice fainted away for a moment. Shiho's eye widened, her face looked so pale… she stared at Kudo, her eyes filled with terror and worries.

"Now, go!" he told her tonelessly. He let go of her, forcing her to drop him.

"N-no…" she said stubbornly, "you are coming with me…!"

"… I told you already, didn't I!" he croaked desperately at Shiho, "I will die here…! And… that's… final…!" he said, coughing. More blood came out.

Before Shinichi could realize what was going on, Shiho took his left arm and placed it around her neck, and she put her right arm around his waist. Standing up, she helped pull Shinichi to his feet.

"What are you—"

"I will not listen to your nonsense any longer," she told him, she didn't look at him, "I will- not let you die…" she muttered.

The Flames grew wilder and began to enter the room.

"Drop me…!" he whispered harshly at her, "I'm done here… *cough*… you will not make it out while I'm with you…! *cough* *cough* cough*!"

"Once… a proud detective told me…"

She said to him, with a gentle and quite tone, "to never run away from my destiny… and I was stuck to those words… So you shouldn't easily give up yourself… I have faith that one day, you will bring down the syndicate… you are the only one who can avenge Ran and my sister…" she then started forward, "I believe in you… I always did… you saved me from the darkness I was in… you changed me, your smile saved me… so I'm not afraid to die protecting you… because…" she swallowed hard, "…I- Love you…"

Shinichi's eyes grew wide as he heard Shiho's last words. He was speechless. He thought he knew her well, but she loved him all this time.

"We are partners, aren't we?" she reminded him, "either we survive together, or die together."

She then began to move.

The door she'd come in through was useless now, as the flames had already destroyed it. It spread itself fiercely out as it covered almost of the room.

Shiho began to cough. Smoke were scattering everywhere now, making it hard to breathe and hard to see.

"Hang in there!" Shiho told Shinichi, who began to cough from the large amount of smoke. She shook herself and then turned around. There was another door behind them.

She sprinted to the door while dragging Shinichi.

She wasn't able to run because she was carrying him with her. So she tried to walk instead. She found it hard, because she was trying to avoid opening Shinichi's wound at the same time. If she walked slowly the flames might catch up with them. But if she tried to walk faster, she might rip Shinichi's injuries. Both options are risky. Shinichi watched Shiho hesitate; he knew she would never let him go.

"Don't worry about me…" Shinichi pleaded, "I- I'll be- *cough* I'll be just fine… *cough*! Hu- hurry…! Or the fire… will catch up… to us…"

"O-okay…" Shiho nodded, not knowing what else to say.

She hurriedly walked through the hall. More flames, more fire, more smoke, more ashes…

All she could do was keep walking, preventing any fire reaching them.

Shinichi was feeling more restless than ever. His wounds were hurting him like nightmare. His pulse was beating like crazy. His heart was pounding fiercely. His body had gone numb. Light was slowly fading from his eyes…

"We will definitely make it," soft words came out of Shiho's mouth. "So, please just hang in a little…"

Shinichi looked at Shiho with his dim eyes. Shiho was trying her best to get out of the place with him alive.

"We'll get out of here," she kept saying, "and once you've recovered, we'll pursue them again… but next time…" she said softly. And then she turned to him, "we'll do it together…"

As Shinichi was about to react, a large piece of wood with fire broke off and threw itself in their direction. Shiho didn't notice till Shinichi grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

"What-" Shiho was shocked by the sudden action. She didn't realize anything till she was thrown out of the way.

She looked at Shinichi where he lay. He was groaning in pain.

"Kudo-kun!" she rushed to his aid, "Are you alright?"

"Y- Yeah…" Shinichi croaked, "some-somehow… at least… I'm s-still alive…" he smiled weakly.

"Anyway, the situation has gotten pretty serious now," Shiho said, helping Shinichi up, "we must get out of here as soon as possible."

It was true, she could see fire and flames scattering around them like mad.

It had gotten very hot. Smokes had gathered itself around them. Everything went blurry.

What shall I do now? Shiho thought. She was desperate, if only she could get Shinichi out of here.

"Go- go to the… left…" panted Shinichi, "its… clear…"

Without a second thought, Shiho rushed to the direction Shinichi pointed.

She walked and walked… more flames… more smokes… everything almost caught up with them.

Shinichi felt like he could pass out any moment.

It was entirely filled with flames and fire and smoke, but then… Shiho gasped as she was something from a far distance… it was a glimpse of the outside light!

"We are almost there…" gasped Shiho to Shinichi. Who was coughing out smoke and struggling to breathe.

Shiho walked as fast as she could, trying her best to ignore the fire, but it was difficult… some flames almost caught up to her clothes.

The exit was getting nearer.

Shiho was desperate.

But as soon as they was about to reach the exit, Shinichi felt something… it was his detective instinct. He could hear a crack… a sound only he could hear… something was strange…

_Krrrkk…!_

What was it?

The noise made him nervous…

_Clak!_

If only he could identify where it came from…

_Thuk… crrrrk…_

"Look! *cough*cough*" exclaimed Shiho, "we are almost there *cough*cough*!"

It was only a few paces away. Even Shiho was feeling uneasy now. She had inhaled too much smoke. But she was delighted somehow knowing that they would soon be out.

She struggled as she sped up her step.

"Crack!" snapped the sound.

Shinichi noticed it this time… very clearly indeed. He glanced up to the ceilings. Yes… it came from the ceiling!

The ceiling looks like it was about to collapse any moment now… crack… snap!

The pillar supporting its roof was cracking, making itself to bend in a weird direction.

_Crap…! It's going to fall on us_, thought Shinichi weakly.  
They were almost there… Shiho was exhausted as her step became slower and weaker. She panted and was craving for clean air. She too felt like she's going to pass out at any moment.

Shinichi was worrying about the ceiling as it looked as if it was going to fall off any second.

Now everything became slow… it might have even seemed like the slowest moments in Shinichi's life.

"Thank you… Haibara…" Shinichi croak-whispered in Shiho's ear, "and… forgive me…"

_Snap!_

Without a moment of hesitation, Shinichi took a grip of Shiho's waist…

"What are you—"

Before Shiho could stop him, Shinichi, with his last bit of strength, threw Shiho out from the building's entrance.

And that was when the most tragic moment happened… the ceiling making its last snap, collapsing suddenly…

Shinichi was taking in his last breaths, standing there with a sad look on his face. He smiled bitterly at Shiho, who was just getting back some of her senses, as she glanced over to the collapsing building.

Shiho's face was so pale, her eyes growing wider and wider as the collapsing building was falling un-relentlessly on the boy who she wanted to protect the most.

_Waruina… Haibara…_ Shinichi glanced at Shiho for the last time… as the flames were falling fiercely at his useless body_, I didn't notice till now… how you felt about me… You were a faithful partner… Thank you for everything…_

Shiho ran towards the location to help out Shinichi… but it was of too late now… Shinichi's body had already been buried in flames and the building's wreckage… flames were roaring brutally, like telling her it will swallow her if she went there.  
The last thing Shinichi felt was searing pain all over his body, yet he no longer cared. He wished he could have been there to still support Shiho, but he was happy to finally be reunited with Ran. A small smile played on his lips, before he was consumed completely by the fire and his life was taken from his body.

_Farewell… Haibara…_ echoed the final voice of Shinichi's thoughts…

_I leave everything to you…_

"NO!" cried Shiho, tears covering her eyes… she slowed down her pace… and she soon fell to the ground… unconscious…

**~oOo~**

"I found a young lady over here!" yelled a man.

It was a fire-fighter.

"I think she's just unconscious… she has some minor injuries though! Hurry, bring the stretcher!"

"Ai-kun!" Professor Agasa ran towards Shiho worriedly.

"Take out the fire there," said one of the men, pointing at the location where Shinichi was buried.

"I- I found a lad!" said one of the men. He helped the lifeless teenage boy out of the wreckage.

"How is he?"

The man shook his head in disappointment, a cringe appearing on his face, "… he's gone…"

**~oOo~**

**A/N:** 50% credits goes on me... and another half all goes for HalfAngel and Kiel ... Thank you so much ladies for kindly editing my work! I hope you continue to enjoy my stories...

* * *

**Credits**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan, all characters here belongs to its respective author... Gosho Aoyama.

**Author of this Fan-Fic:** Detective Kaoko

**Editors:** Kiel & HalgAngel

**Original Author of this story:** Gosho Aoyama.


	2. The Great Detective's Funeral Fin

The Brutal Loss 2

**(A/N):** Hello, this is the second part of the Brutal Loss. And as mentioned, the title would be: the Great Detective's Funeral. I may have done mistakes with the previous part… and Kiel & HalfAngel, two of my faithful friends in DCW, edited the story under my approval. They amazingly corrected all the mistakes, and Kiel added more actions and details to the story, which made me really glad. And to tell you, my dear readers, if you had read the previous part, I suggest you read it again (the edited version), and tell us your opinions through out your review.

**PS.** Please don't expect it to be as good. Because if it turned out not as you expect it to turn to be, you'll be utterly disappointed. Just think that this is just another silly story you are going to read and probably the worst Fan-Fic you'll ever see!

Thank you, and enjoy~

**~oOo~**

**One shot, Part 2: the Great Detective's Funeral**

**Osaka – Police District **

**Sunday 5****th**** - 09:58 PM**

"What did you say!" Heiji Hattori yelled at Inspector Otaki who had just informed him of the tragic news. It was a joke, wasn't it?" Heiji flared at him, "Tell me this is a joke!"

"Hei-chan… he…" Otaki tried his best to be as clear as possible. He had been in a great shock after hearing the news himself, he didn't expect telling this to Heiji would be this hard.

"You dare to say it again, and I'll kill you…!" Heiji snarled, gripping to Otaki's collar.

"People die…" the inspector told him solemnly, "you have to accept this… this is what we call a reality…"

"Damn it!" Heiji cursed, and then ran off in the opposite direction, "Damn it!"

**~oOo~**

**Kudou's residence**

**Sunday 5****th**** - 10:00 PM**

Yukiko fell to her knees, tears filled her eyes, her hands then covered her face in grieve.

Yusaku's face paled from shock.

"It happened last night," said the man, "we found his body buried inside the wreckage. He was beaten up pretty badly… we also found bullets through out his body." He paused, "we are sorry for you loss, sir… but we are still investigating."

Inspector Megure, who stood up next to his subordinate, wiped the tears from his eyes.

"He was a gentleman…" he said, "I never thought that this would happen to him… especially to Kudou-kun… he had been a great partner… it's hard to believe… I'm sorry…" he trailed off.

**~oOo~**

**Haido City Hotel**

**Monday 6th – 10:33 PM**

The face of many agents fell as the mention of the news that had never occurred to their mind was presented to them. Jodie was the first to break the silence.

"Cool kid was…"

"Yes, they found his body in that abandoned building, buried inside the wreckage," said Shuuichi Akai, "We believe that the Black Organization was behind this. Bullets were found in his body… if I recall correctly, the members that kid was pursuing were no other than Gin, and a recently active member called Perry."

"He must have been very desperate," said Jodie, almost in a whisper, still shocked. She had been very infatuated with Conan who she knows now as Shinichi. She almost views him as one of the FBI agents. "I did have this bad feeling…" she said, "but to think that he will meet his fate… I still can't believe that he's dead…" she trailed off, unable to say anymore at the moment.

"Neither do I," said James sadly, "he was a very smart kid. It's hard to believe that he's gone."

"That girl's death must've made him like that," said Jodie sympathetically, "he wasn't that careless for what I've known about him before. He was cautious, as well as a very smart detective…"

"That girl?" Shuuichi asked, raising a brow.

"Mouri Ran-san…" said Jodie, "she was his childhood friend. I believe they loved each other. She was killed a few months ago by them. After her death, Shinichi-kun must have been very depressed. He became a more negative of a person from which I've known."

"Oh, that incident…" Shuuichi recalled. "But because of him, I got a new lead to them… I admit he was a helpful agent… it would be a lie if I said I was completely unfazed by his death…"

**~oOo~**

**Beika Hospital**

**Tuesday 7th – 07:09 AM**

A cloud covered the beautiful pure blue sky, making the most heartbreaking impression, it moved about to show the most sad moment in life. Shiho lay in the hospital's bed; she struggled as she slept.

"_Just wait and see. I'm going to show you… what truth really is…" said the little detective proudly, "Because there's only… One truth!"_

_**Flash!**_

"_Why are you doing this?" asked the handsome detective to the little girl, "If there's an antidote, wouldn't you want to be the first to change back?"_

_**Flash!**_

"_Don't run away, Haibara…" he told her, "don't look away from your fate…"_

_**Flash!**_

"_Right!" he grinned, "Just that face… if you keep up that face, no matter what, they'll think you look 100% like a little girl!"_

_**Flash!**_

"_Don't worry, I'll always protect you…" he promised, "whatever it costs!"_

_**Flash!**_

"_I'll avenge her…" he snarled, "and I'll bring them down for good!"_

_**Flash!**_

"_I'm sorry… I was careless," he panted, "they got me…"_

_**Flash!**_

"_Thank you… Haibara…" he whispered to her ears, "and… please forgive me…"_

_The teenage boy then threw her out of the building…_

_He sacrificed himself… to save her…_

_**Flash!**_

_Farewell… Haibara…_

_I'll leave everything to you… echoed the sound of his last thought… And… thank you… you've been a loyal friend…_

Shiho opened her eyes suddenly. Her shock from what she'd seen had aroused her from her sleep. She found professor Agasa standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Ai-kun!" he exclaimed, "You are awake!"

"Ha-Hakase…!" she blinked. She rose from her bed and sat down.

"That's good Ai-kun, you've been unconscious for three days," he told her, "I was really worried. Thank goodness…"

"Kudou-kun…" she murmured, she looked at the professor in grief, "Where is he?"

The professor looked sympathetically at the girl, "Ai-kun…"

"Please tell me he is not…!" she yelled at him, tears ran down her cheeks, "please tell me… he isn't…"

"Ai-kun… it happens…" Agasa told her sadly, "I-I couldn't believe it either… I-"

"You told me he wouldn't die that easily…" Shiho cried at Agasa, "Then why? … Why?"

"I-I'm sorry…" he said apologetically.

The teenage girl then leaned helplessly, holding onto Agasa's shirt, tears falling down nonstop. She grieved, she cried, and she mourned, but none of it could help her. Kudou Shinichi was dead and gone, and she knew it. Her cries would never reach him, it wouldn't bring him back, he was gone, forever.

Shinichi Kudou had been something big in her life. He saved her from the darkness she was in, he helped her out on many occasions, he was a saviour in her eyes. They even shared the same fate. Yet now, it seems he reached the end of the line before she did. He died first, and that broke her heart.

Her cries trailed off in the midst of the roaring thunder. Agasa, who was comforting her at the time, let tears fall from his eyes as well. He had been trying his best to hold them back from Shiho, but seeing her like that, he couldn't help it any longer. He had been fond of Shinichi, viewing him almost like his own grandson. Shinichi's loss has been a great tragedy to him. He was stressed as anyone else was.

**~oOo~**

Shinichi Kudou's death had caused a great shock to everyone throughout Japan. The newspaper containing the death of Kudou Shinichi had spread out everywhere, the media announcing his death like mad. Everyone in the city was talking about it. It'd been a great jolt to everyone, as well as an astonishing and unbelievable tragedy.

**~oOo~**

**Saturday 11th – 07:27 AM**

It was Saturday morning. The gray cloud hovered as it covered out the pure blue sky. The thunders roared painfully at the surroundings. It was the tragic day everyone wished would never have come. The day full of sorrow and grief. Yes, it was the day of Kudou Shinichi's funeral…

The coffin containing his body had been respectively placed in the midst of the yard and buried under the ground. The crowd of people wearing black at the time all stood gloomily at his casket.

Families and friends were reserved the special front line, while the guests and fans were to be in the backline.

Yukiko Kudou was mourning, beside her stood her husband, Yusaku, who looked so… pale…

Yusaku glanced at Yukiko sympathetically. He tried to comfort her as he placed his hand on her shoulder, but she just continued to weep. It was all too hard for her. She loved her son, more than anyone could have ever imagined. She had been weeping all day long; her eyes had become sober as they looked around. Shinichi was their only child, it was really painful, and she couldn't stand to think that he was gone. No mother should have to attend their own child's funeral. Sadly, it was reality. She couldn't do anything; she had to accept the truth. They both had to accept the truth.

Kazuha stood crying beside the distressed Heiji. Ran had already gone, and then followed by her childhood friend Shinichi. It was just heartbreaking to think of it that way.

Both Heiji and Kazuha had flown by plane from Osaka to Tokyo to attend the funeral. Never had they thought that a day like this would come.

"Kudou…" muttered Heiji angrily. Under his breath he seethed, "Why'd you have to end up like this? What kind of detective are you? Damn it!" He cursed silently as he clenched his fist.

Shiho stood beside Agasa, all she did was stare at the ground. She'd have mourned all day in the hospital. She felt awful. Her heart hurt. It was hard for her to attend the funeral. In fact, she'd never wanted to come in the first place. She never wanted to believe, the fact that Kudou died. She'd blamed herself numerous times. If only she'd have been fast, if only she'd notice the falling ceiling, if only she'd have died in his place, and if it really was possible, if only they'd survived together. But, all in the end, it wasn't her fault, he preferred that she survives and he sacrificed his life to save her… he cared for her.

The FBI's also attended the funeral. Jodie, James, Andre, and even Shuuichi, and yes, a few other agents that he had interacted with.

Inspector Megure and his subordinates, Satou, Takagi, Chiba, Yumi, Tome, Shiratori, and a few other acquaintances of the police, came as well.

Shinichi's friend at school, his biggest fans, his acquaintances, they had all attended as well. All were gloomily staring at the ground like Shiho, though some had tears streaming down their face.

Drops of water sprinkled from the cloudy sky and hit the heads of the attendance. People noticed the surroundings as they opened their umbrellas and covered themselves. They had been informed that it was going to rain today. They were ready for it.

At the time, the rain began to fall rapidly, pouring wildly at the people who were standing underneath the cloudy sky.

A fan girl looked up to see the crying sky. "Even the heaven weeps for the loss of our Mei-tantei," she said sadly.

"Why'd that idiot have to die that soon?" cried one of Shinichi's friends.

A silence broke as Yukiko and Yusaku stepped forward. Yukiko wiped the tears from her eyes; she then placed a bouquet of flowers before his memorial picture that was placed on top of Shinichi's gravestone.

"Shin-chan…" Yukiko muttered. "We would never forget you… I'd always been proud of you, and I love you so much…" she trailed off as she began to weep again.

Yusaku looked at her in dismay, and then looked at his son's gravestone. "I'll always be proud of you, my son…"

After placing a tobacco in the mug, Yusaku drove Yukiko away from the spot, allowing other people to step up.

One by one, each person stepped forward and placed their flowers at his tomb, each saying their own prayers to him.

It was Heiji's turn as he stepped forward. He placed his flower like anyone else. Slowly, almost in a whisper, he said, "Kudou… It's a shame that you'd die like this. I'd always wanted to overcome and better you. I learned a lot from you, and you showed me what it really is to be a detective. But now… since you're gone, I guess I'd never know… you were the toughest rival I couldn't beat…" he clenched his fists again, harder this time, before he continued, "Sayonara, my friend…" he then walked away.

Kazuha stepped ahead and sadly laid a flower near his photograph.

"Kudou-kun…" she murmured as she swept the tears from her eyes. She didn't know what to say to Shinichi, she didn't know him that much. So she just uttered with a sad smile, "Give my regards to Ran-chan, will you? I hope you meet her up there…"

Hiroshi Agasa then stepped forward. He placed his flower and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry… Shinichi-kun…" he said, "In the end… I was only a useless old geezer after all. I didn't try to go inside the building and try to save you. I am… an utter coward… I'm sorry…" he trailed off. "F-forgive me…"

Kaito Kuroba stepped forward after Agasa. He had read the news about the incident and was utterly disappointed. He decided to attend the funeral to place a loyalty to his great rival. He'd always been fond of the detective, and considered him his best rival. Kaito took a flower from his suit and placed it at Shinichi's gravestone. He then said in a whisper, "Good-bye… Great Detective…"

Shuuichi placed his flower silently and then walked away.

Jodie came forward after him and also placed her flower, "Cool Kid…" She wasn't able to say anymore so she walked off.

All FBI agents, including Andre Camel did the same, placing their flowers one after another.

Takagi and Satou then stepped forward, both put their flowers and said their prayers.

Takagi looked at Shinichi's photograph and remembered the day he'd helped him solve a case that had deepened his love life. He'd been very grateful to Shinichi then. He wept the tears from his eyes and said his farewell. He then moved away, proceeding after Sato.

Inspector Megure then came forward. He looked at the motionless gravestone and sighed. Shinichi had helped him greatly in almost all the investigations. He remembered him, and how he'd call Kudou every time they conquered difficult cases. Shinichi Kudou was indeed the saviour of the police force.

Inspector Megure placed his flower down and went off.

Several police officers stepped forward after him, put down their flowers, and walked away sadly.

Repeated actions were done by several others.

Everyone disappeared to their cars and 2 people were left, a teenage girl and an old man stood in the middle of the yard. Shiho hadn't moved from her spot since. She'd waited for everyone to leave for her to be alone.

Agasa pressed his palm against Shiho's shoulder from behind.

"Let's go, Ai-kun," he said, almost in a whisper.

Shiho didn't respond at the moment. Then after a while without turning to him, she said, "Go ahead…" then she added quickly, "Just leave me alone…"

"A-Ai-kun…"

"I said, 'Leave me alone!'" she practically whispered at him, "please…"

Agasa flinched back a bit, and then slowly walked away. He felt guilty leaving Shiho there by herself, but he knew there was no point staying.

Shiho was now alone at the yard. No one was left, only her and the emotionless gravestone.

The wind blew as the rain continually fell. A breeze caressed her face, as her fringe flew upwardly and her eyes were shown.

She glanced at Shinichi's photograph as it leaned against the stone. He was smiling proudly, his face looked so bright and full of confidence. She'd remembered the first time she'd met him. The first time they got to know each other. The days they went to school, and the times when they'd return… and the day when she'd invented the antidote. Shinichi had been very happy then, that he had bought her an expensive bag in return as well.

_Flashback…_

"Oi Haibara," mumbled the bothersome teenage detective, "Are you sure you don't want to change back? I mean… to your original body…"

"No, and I'm not changing my mind."

"Why is that?"

"Just…" the girl replied flatly, "I prefer staying like this… and you should not interfere with my decision."

"Come on~"

"You are so persistent. Why does it concern you anyway?"

Shinichi blushed slightly, "It's because…"

Ai raised an eyebrow, "Because?"

"Haha…" Shinichi laughed before continuing, "It's because you are my partner, and it's awkward to see my partner as a tiny brat…"

"Eh?" Ai looked disbelievingly at Shinichi. "That's never bothered you before."

"It's only a joke," said Shinichi grinning. "Yeah, I think it's your choice to make. I have no right to butt in. By the way, thank you for the antidote, it had been the best gift I've ever had in my whole life."

"No, don't mention it," said the little scientist tediously, turning to go. "I've made the poison that shrunk you in the first place, so making an antidote is my duty to atone for my sin."

"What I wanted to say is…" Shinichi took something out of his suit ignoring her last statement.

"What is that?"

"It's a gratitude gift from me to you."

Shinichi handed the wrapped souvenir to the child. She took it from him and opened its content.

Inside the wrapped present was the most valuable handbag she'd ever seen. So beautiful…!

"Seriously?" she asked, looking up to him, hiding her pleasure.

"Yep, it's…"

_End of flashback…_

Shiho walked slowly towards the gravestone, suddenly a strong wind blew against her direction and made it hard for her to step another step forward. The small breeze then followed by another stronger one and blew away her umbrella and hat. It flew unreachably high and then disappeared through the distance.

Losing both of her possessions, Shiho stood hopelessly against the rain. She didn't try to return them back. Today was her unlucky day. The world must have hated her. At the moment she'd wished she'd just disappear…

Shiho continued her way towards the gravestone. Filled with sadness and grief, she placed her flower she was holding with others'.

After placing her flowers against the other flowers, she glanced over at Shinichi's photograph.

A flood of memories appeared right before her. Tears suddenly filled her eyes, she squeezed both of her hands as hard. Why'd she start crying all of a sudden?

"I-Idiot…" she snivelled, "Idiot!"

Tears rolled continually down her cheeks, Shiho wept as drops of rain continuously fell onto her. Her clothes were all soaked with water, yet she continued to weep. The sound of her sobs disappeared amidst the falling rain. It was a painful day.

**~oOo~**

_Farewell, Haibara… I'll leave everything to you…_

~oOo~

**Wednesday 15th -05:08 AM**

The ticking of the clock was heard as the time passed.

Agasa was still sleeping it seemed. A sudden noise made him awake.

He rubbed his eyes gently as he slipped on his slippers, wondering what it could be so early in the morning.

He made his way downstairs through the living room. No one was there.

Then he heard something. It was a muffling sound, very faint and hard to hear. It was coming from the front door.

Agasa didn't hesitate as he peeked into the hall.

Sitting on the stairs, a teenage girl was fixing her shoes' laces. Beside her were a small suitcase and a small bag. She was wearing a red coat and a blue skirt.

Without turning to him the girl said, "Sorry, Hakase. I didn't mean to wake you up…"

"A-Ai-kun…" Agasa spluttered in shock, "What's the meaning of this?"

"I've decided…" Shiho said in a low tone, still not turning her head to him, "I'll leave this place… my existence here will just put you in danger…" she paused for a brief moment, "with Kudou-kun gone, I figured that nobody will be able to stop me now…"

"Y-you are wrong… I will not allow you to go…! It's dangerous…"

"No, Hakase," Shiho said, standing up as she patted away the dust from her skirt. Then she turned and confronted him, "You've been a great father figure. You meant something large in my life. I cannot return the kindness you've given to me…"

"That doesn't matter!" interrupted Agasa, "I care greatly for you. You are like a daughter to me… if you leave-"

She cut him off abruptly. "It's just a matter of time before they locate me," said Shiho steadily, "And I don't want you to get involved…"

"A-Are you planning to surrender to them…?" the words just slipped out of his mouth, surprising himself.

"No… I'm carrying out the job. I'll continue the assignment without Kudou-kun…"

"Eh?"

"I'll overcome my fear and continue this for his sake. We won't go any further if we stay like this…"

"But, you might die…! It's too dangerous…!"

"I'm aware of the danger ahead of me," Shiho said solemnly, "and I don't mind risking my life if it would bring the end to them. But I promise I'll take care of myself… I don't wish to loose a life after a person had just saved it. It would be a disgrace, and his death would be meaningless… if that was what he wanted, then I must continue living… also, I won't live a meaningless life either… so I'll start living my own life… I'll begin a new page… and I'll certainly put an end to the Organization. Anyway, I'll do what I can."

"Ai-kun… You-"

"Don't worry," she said, forcing a smile, "I'll surely come one day and visit you once in a while."

Agasa sighed. He knew that whatever he would say to her, she just won't listen.

"Okay then," Shiho said, putting out her hand, prompting Agasa to shake goodbye, "I'll go now… and I hope this won't be the last time we see each other…"

Agasa looked tearfully at Shiho. "If that was what you had wished for… then I guess I have no right to stop you."

Shiho smiled at the old man.

Before she could notice, Agasa bend over and embraced her. Shiho was surprised at the sudden action, but soon did the same.

"Please take good care of yourself," Agasa murmured.

"I will."

Agasa released her. Shiho then walked towards the door carrying both of her bags. She turned the knob and was ready to step outside when Agasa recalled something. "Wait a minute Ai-kun!"

Shiho turned her head in question as she stopped her pace.

Agasa ran towards a box on the table, and began searching. He took out a few gadgets and placed them in a bag.

He went over to her and handed it to her.

"These are the gadgets with the latest technology. It is the most precious thing I've ever invented… you can have them… and I hope these will be a great help to you in the future. There's a note of how to fix them when they get broken."

"You sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course," he said, forcing a smile, "and I want you to have this too." He pulled out a pair of glasses and handed it to her.

"But this is…"

"Yes, it's Shinichi-kun's glasses when he was at his shrunken form. You can have it as a memorial."

Shiho smiled, "Thank you, Hakase. I'll take good care of it."

"Have a safe journey."

"Of course, and take care of yourself," said Shiho as she walked her way to the door. "And don't forget your diet!"

"I won't."

She waved at him, and he returned it back. Goodbye, Ai-kun.

Shiho Miyano started a new page as she marched towards the gate. Her new life was just beginning.

She took out her cell phone and dialled a number. A woman's voice answered, "Moshi-moshi?"

"It's me, Jodie-sensei. Miyano speaking…"

"Oh, Ai-chan wasn't it? How can I help you?"

"I'm offering you my full cooperation. Regarding the Syndicate, I'm ready to offer you all kinds of information…"

"Does that mean you accept the Witness Protection Program?"

"No, I don't agree to that, and I never will. I'm asking if I can join the force."

"Wh-what?" said Jodie in astonishment, she paused for a while, and Shiho could hear her whispering to an agent, it was Shuuichi Akai.

Shuuichi took over the phone. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but, I think it'd be better to speak in person than talking over the phone. Can we meet somewhere?"

"That's my line. Come on over to our place, I'll have you give us a thorough explanation. I'll text you our location or E-mail you."

"I understand."

With that they hung up.

Few minutes later, Shiho received a message. It told her their location and with that she called out a taxi and rode off.

Leaning against the backrest, Shiho glanced out the window.

She watched as the world went by, remembering the beautiful days she'd have with everyone. She'd always keep the memories down inside her heart. Even when Shinichi's gone, there's no reason to stop moving forward. She'll continue his route and move forward for his sake, for her sister, and for all the victims.

_Kudou-kun… _Shiho looked at the gray sky with a sad smile on her face;_ I hope I've made the right decision…_

End of the SHOT!

**Author's Note:** I hoped you liked it. Well, it took me awhile because I was busy. Kiel is also the editor of this Chapter! So, again, half of the credits goes on her~ (yup, I know, I'm so GENEROUS! :P)

I wanted to make the funeral as tragic as possible, but I wonder if it did. I also didn't include some characters as Kogoro, Eri, **Gin**, **Vodka**, **Vermouth**, etc.… because I wouldn't know how they'd react in the following situation. Like, it's hard to imagine whether after Ran's death how Kogoro and Eri would have attended the funeral, I'm not sure myself if they'd have come! Well, I did my best, and did what I could.

I've never attended a funeral, so I generally have no idea how it looks like! I wrote basically from my imaginations… but I saw it in anime, movies and stuff. :D

I had so many things in mind that I wanted to tell you guys, but I completely forgot what I wanted to say at the moment! That's what happened when you always delay it for later!

I never planned the end part when I begun writing this Fan-Fic. Bu I love it! It'd be nice if I could continue it; how'd Shiho and the FBI will put an end to the BO and stuff? But I figured it would be a lot of work and I don't know if I could handle it, so I think I'll let it end here… _but_, if one day I had the courage to continue, I will!

**PS.** I'm currently working on The Best Moments: Chapter 2… Haha, gathering some information from here and there (especially from Wiki!), getting my mistakes to correct, putting more actions and lines throughout the sentences, a lot, a lot, and A LOT OF WORK! I'm researching about Ballroom, Ballroom dances, dresses, suits, etc. So, if any of you have any general tips and ideas, please feel free to express it here, throughout you review…!

Thank you and please REVIEW!


End file.
